The present disclosure relates generally to hygiene monitoring systems, and more particularly to hand hygiene monitoring systems usable in healthcare facilities.
Hygiene monitoring systems are typically used in facilities (e.g., food handling/processing facilities, healthcare facilities, etc.) where proper hygiene is required, such as by state or federal regulations and/or company policies, for example (i.e., wherein more control is required than just self-monitoring). Accordingly, to adhere to the required hygiene regulations and/or policies, the hygiene monitoring systems generally monitor for compliance based on the required hygiene regulations or policies. To do so, the hygiene monitoring systems typically include a multitude of sensors that can be placed throughout the facility (e.g., in particular identified areas, on pertinent hygiene-related components, etc.) and communicate with a central processing facility, which can aggregate the sensor data and analyze the data for compliance. Further, staff members whose compliance is to be monitored can wear or otherwise carry identifying technologies, such as a radio-frequency identification (RFID) smartcard, a tag, or a badge that interfaces with the various sensors such that the data can be attributed to a particular member of the staff. As a result, each staff member can be provided with a notification (e.g., a visual and/or audible alert) that is indicative of that staff member's level of compliance or non-compliance.